Fibrous fillers, such as asbestos, glass, or graphite fibers, have been used to improve mechanical properties of non-melt-fabricable polytetrafluoroethylene resins. While some properties are improved by the presence of these fillers, improvement in other properties is desirable. For example, these fillers did not heretofore provide adequate compressive creep resistance to molded parts made from the filled resins, especially at high temperatures and high loads.